Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flow sensors and, more particularly, to non-position sensitive and non-memory condition sensitive flow sensors.
The prior art, as best known to the inventor, is reflected in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,327,079 (1967) to Widel, entitled Magnetically Operated Electric Switch; 3,766,779 (1973) to Hoffman, entitled Hydraulic Responsive Device; 4,081,635 (1978) to Moore, entitled Electrical Switch Responsive to a Pre-Determined Fluid Flow; and 4,130,745 (1978) to Hezter, entitled Differential Pressure Threshold Detector.
None of the above, nor other prior art known to the inventor, discloses an Automatic Reset Flow Sensor which is both nonposition sensitive and non-memory condition sensitive.
A device having such characteristics is desirable for use in applications in which the sensor is likely to be subjected to varying orientations relative to the gravity vectory and wherein the obtaining of a reliable reset function, and the monitoring thereof to an outside control panel or the like, is of the utmost importance.
It is, accordingly, to such needs and shortcomings in the prior art that the present invention is directed.